Blood Zing
by YesterdaySadie
Summary: Pasaron dos años desde la llegada de Jonathan al hotel. Mavis y el llevaban una relación normal pero solamente de puros besos y toques de vez en cuando pero cuando Jonathan intentara dar el siguiente paso, Mavis se vera atraída por la sangre y la carne de el, haciendo imposible estar juntos…
1. Prologo

Prologo

Hotel Transilvania, el hotel para monstruos donde estaba lleno de monstruos por el cumpleaños 120 de la hija de Drácula, Mavis. La chica vampiro se encontraba en el techo del hotel mientras veía la plena noche con la conocida luna que veía siempre desde su nacimiento hace mas de cien años. Mavis tenía sus piernas agarradas por sus manos, cerca de su pecho mientras que su barbilla se encontraba en sus rodillas. Mavis sentía la brisa mover su cabello negro y corto igual como siempre, que para crecerle tenia que durar casi 50 años. Eso era lo que odiaba de su inmortalidad, veía crecer a Jonathan y a los humanos mientras que ella quedaba igual por décadas, seguía con la misma estatura y el mismo pelo cuando conoció a Jonathan, hace dos años. Le gustaba pasar su rato con Jonathan, sentir sus chistes e intentos de hacerla reír, sus besos largos, la hacia sonreír sin poderlo evitar.

Mavis agarro su diario, viejo y arrugado, tenia casi cien años con el y cada vez ponía lo mas importante que le pasaba. Al abrir el diario, el polvo se hizo presente haciendo que Mavis tosiera, tenia años sin abrirlo y necesitaba escribir algo. Agarro su pluma de color rojo que le había regalado su tío Frankenstein hace una década atrás y empezó a escribir con su caligrafía delicada que le enseñó su padre, Drácula;

"querido diario, ha pasado mas de una década desde la ultima vez que te abrí, ahora te encuentro arrugado y con polvo y me siento culpable por eso, pero heme aquí, sentada en la terraza del Hotel, escribiéndote debajo de la luna como hace tiempo hacia y deje de hacerlo.

Quiero empezar a escribirte lo que sucedió hace una semana atrás, cuando Jonathan, mi nuevo novio humano, empezó a tratar de dar el siguiente paso en nuestra relación pero todo salio mal haciendo que una sed incontrolable se despertara en mi interior, como si otra persona me estuviera controlando.

Me hizo recordar esas películas humanas sobre los vampiros al ver a un humano y poder ver su sangre, sentir su olor como una fruta prohibida, querer saborear esa sangre palpitar en las venas se me hacia imposible verlo… Y lo peor era que estuve a punto de hacerlo como si mis ojos le atrajeran y hablasen por si mismos: Ven, acércate, no quiero que tengas miedo…guíate por tu corazón… el me sabe encontrar…aunque mi corazón ya no late… ven y siéntate a mi lado… al lado de un muerto… al lado de tu único amor…

Te contare detalladamente como empezó, ya cada vez lo veo como un flash en mi mente y necesito sacarlo para seguir adelante ya que ahora no puedo estar con Jonathan…"

.-.

_Buenas, espero que lean este fic, yo amo esta pareja y no pude dejar de pensar en el después de la primera película._

_Verán en este fic la relación de Jonathan y Mavis ponerse caliente pero encontraran la sed de sangre que cualquier vampiro tiene. Mas adelante este fic tendrá una escena M, ósea Lemmon, no se preocupen si no la quieren leer, yo les aviso cuando saldrá pero ahora será mas T que M._

_Espero que les haya gustado y que lean el siguiente capitulo._

_Nos leemos._


	2. Gotas y adiccion

Capitulo 1

"Gotas y adicción"

Ese día Mavis se encontraba en los muros del castillo, donde había sido la primera vez que vio el amanecer gracias a Jonny hace dos años, donde desapareció la oscuridad de la luna y empezaba a salir el rojo del sol. Mavis se encontraba sentada en el techo, sentada con las manos detrás de ella aguantando su cuerpo mientras miraba la luna y escuchaba atentamente los pájaros hablar entre si y las conversaciones provenientes de los monstruos del hotel a lo lejos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Mavis? —Mavis no se asusto al escuchar la voz de Jonny, ya se había acostumbrado en escuchar su corazón cuando se acercaba, lo podía encontrar hasta en un estadio de gente, su corazón para ella era especial, tenia un latido diferente que le fascinaba.

—Estaba contemplando la luna mi querido Jonny, todos estos años he vivido con ella pero nunca me he parado a verla detenidamente… es fascinante pero no como el amanecer que me mostraste la otra vez— Dijo Mavis con melancolía mientras Jonny se sentaba alado de ella, cruzando sus pies y mirándola a escondida mientras ella no se percataba y miraba la luna.

—Podemos esperar a que amanezca— dijo Jonny cuando Mavis lo miro con una sonrisa verdaderamente alegre.

—Eso seria estupendo—dijo Mavis, acercándose a el y abrazándolo mientras que Jonny la rodeaba con sus brazos— te amo…

—Yo también mi vampira— Mavis alzo su cabeza y lo miro a los ojos, sin dejar de abrazarse, Jonny toco la cara de Mavis, tan delicada. Sintiendo la piel de Mavis en sus dedos mientras que ella cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por el toque de Jonny.

El silencio invadió por un momento el lugar. Jonny la contemplo tan cerca levantando despacio su cabeza mientras sus manos alejaban los cabellos perfumados que hacían sombra a las estrellas que no dejaban de brillar. La cercanía era inminente.

Sus párpados se iban cerrando sintiendo el roce suave y la tibieza de sus labios.

Labios con labios

El con los de ella, ella con sus labios. Ella con los suyos, los suyos con ella. Sin prisa.

Despacio

Jonny la abrazaba acercándose más a Mavis. Mavis respondió enseguida rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos. Sin prisa.

Sus lenguas se encontraron en un baile que los dos conocían perfectamente. Jonny posiciono su mano en la espalda de Mavis y la acostó en el techo, quedando el encima de ella mientras que Mavis tocaba el cuello y el cabello de Jonny lentamente. Mariposas de colores sobrevuelan en su cuerpo y a su alrededor solo existía ese beso. Al fin después de dos años estaba experimentando lo que tanto había soñado con Jonny.

El sentía mil hormigas caminado en su intestino mientras besaba el cuello de Mavis, dejando rastros en su piel de sus besos. Mavis arqueaba el cuello, dando completo acceso a su cuello a Jonny. El chico mientras depositaba besos húmedos en el cuello de la vampira, movía su mano libre por el cuerpo de Mavis, ya que la otra la tenia debajo de Mavis para acércala mas a el.

Mavis amaba el color rojizo del pelo de Jonny, le gustaba su forma de ser chistosa que siempre intentaba hacer reír a todos y con cualquier cosa que hacia, siempre la hacia divertir. Pero ahora estaba serio, concentrado en sus cuerpos, en ese momento que llevaban tiempo pensándolo. El amaba a Mavis y quería seguir mas adelante con su relación con ella.

Todo era perfecto como los dos imaginaban en sus sueños pero algo sucedió que hizo apartar a Jonathan de los labios carnosos de Mavis. Jonathan se tapo la herida que se encontraba encima de su labio, una herida larga que dejaba escapar gotas de sangre.

—Jonny ¿que pa…?— Mavis no termino de hablar al sentir la gota de sangre caer en sus labios. Jonny no se dio cuenta ya que estaba intentando tapar su herida pero Mavis se había quedado como una estatua de mármol, pálida, sin respiración y sin latidos, sus ojos en el mas allá, como si traspasaran a Jonny…

"Sangre humana… aunque mi padre decía que era igual que la que comíamos, no era verdad, esta tenia el sabor de miles de los mejores vinos, animales, sabores, olores de todo el mundo… no tenia palabras para describirlo, había quedado sin palabras, petrificada ante ese sabor"

— ¿Mavis, que pasa? — Mavis se encontraba como un cadáver hasta que Jonny vio la gota en el labio de la chica, dándose cuenta de la situación. Mavis sintió como si fuera en cámara lenta, su lengua pasar encima de la gota de sangre, sintiendo completamente el sabor de ese minúsculo líquido. El miedo invadió a Jonny cuando Mavis de un segundo a otro como si no hubiera sucedido, posiciono a Jonny debajo de ella. Un sonido animal salio de su garganta mientras sacaba sus colmillos, largos como nunca los había visto. Mavis acerco su boca al cuello de Jonny mientras que este tratenia la respiración, intentando no gritar o no moverse—Marvis, esta no eres tú… Mavis soy yo, Jonny

En ese momento Mavis logro a ver a Jonny, que la miraba con terror pero a la misma vez con ternura. Mavis de un segundo a otro se movió de lugar, escondiéndose detrás de una chimenea y alejándose lo más posible de Jonny. Agarro sus piernas, atrayéndolos a su cuerpo fuertemente y escondiendo su cara entre ellos.

Jonny se sentó, mirando por todos lados ya que no se encontraba Mavis hasta que escucho unos llantos provenientes de detrás de la chimenea. Jonny se levanto lentamente y se acerco a la chimenea encontrándose a Mavis llorando, su corazón se partió en mil pedazos al ver esa escena. Jonny se sentó alado de ella e intento abrazarla pero Mavis se aparto de el.

—No me toques— dijo ella entre llantos, intentando en no oler la sangre del humano alado de ella, Jonny.

—Mavis, mírame— ella no hacia caso, negaba con la cabeza pero Jonny agarro su barbilla y la aparto de sus piernas, haciendo que la mirara. Sus ojos ahora se encontraban rojos y alrededor de estos, la piel esta arrugada como si se vieran las venas, sus colmillos ahora estaban escondidos pero lo que le preocupaba mas a Jonny eran sus ojos—ya pasara…

— ¡Aléjate de mi! Te puedo hacer daño— Mavis se levanto y no dio tiempo a Jonny de contradecir porque ya estaba transformada en murciélago, directa a su habitación.

"Así fue como empezó y desde ahí todo cambio, me escondía siempre en mi habitación, mentía a mi padre para que me dejara sola y lo mas importante para que no se enterara, porque si lo hacia podría matarme, literalmente… pero no tuve suerte. Llevaba dos días sin quererle abrir la puerta a Jonny, cada vez sentía su corazón en el hotel, haciendo que me torturara, volviendo a sentir el sabor de la deliciosa sangre, aunque hubiera sido poca, fue lo mejor que haya provabado. Ya no comía animales, no sentía el mismo sabor hasta que decidí un día ir al pueblo y ahí fue cuando todo cambio…"


	3. Hambre

Capitulo 2

"Hambre"

"Esa noche me encontraba en el tejado de mi habitación, intentando calmarme, Jonny me estaba torturando, siempre pendiente de cómo estaba, si podía pasar, preguntando siempre que era lo que pasaba pero yo le decía que se alejara para no hacerle daño, nunca había sentido esta sed, tenia miedo de preguntarle a mi padre, el siempre decía que la sangre humana era asquerosa y que para nosotros era mejor la sangre de los animales, desde pequeña crecí así, sin ver humanos, siempre en el hotel, encerrada, pasando cada año deseando salir del hotel y explorar el mundo… Ahora que podía salir y estar feliz apareció esa sangre que todavía la siento y es imposible de apagar:"

Mavis se encontraba sola en el tejado del hotel, sentía frío, un frío en su sangre, en sus huesos que la hacían abrasarse a ella misma fuertemente.

— Mavis hijita ¿Qué pasa? —Mavis alzo la mirada y vio a su padre tristemente, llevaba días evitándolo y era una cosa que no le gustaba, el no tenia la culpa pero no tenia valor para decírselo.

—Nada papa, estoy solamente pensando—dijo ella volviendo a poner su barbilla en sus piernas. Mavis escucho como su papa se sentaba alado de el y la observaba atentamente.

—Se que te pasa algo Mavis, de mi puedes confiar ¿Por qué evitas a Jonathan? ¿Qué te hizo? — Mavis levantó la cara y miro a su padre, era el momento de decirle todo, no podía aguantárselo más.

—papa ¿tu nunca has probado la sangre humana? —Drácula no se esperaba esa respuesta, lo agarro desprevenido, sabia que este día llegaría pero le tenia miedo.

—Bueno hija, no estoy orgulloso de eso pero si… la he probado pero hace muchos años atrás—dijo el observando a su hija atentamente.

— ¿Y como fue? —Pregunto ella— ¿fue tan disgustoso como siempre decías? — Drácula dejo de ver a su hija y miro a la luna, no sabia si era el momento adecuado para decírselo pero después recordó que ella ya no era una niña pequeña. Suspiro profundamente y agacho la cabeza.

—No, no lo fue…—Mavis miro la cara de melancolía de su padre, esperando su historia—todo empezó en Hawaii, cuando conocí a tu madre, fue con ella—Mavis dejo de respirar, no podía creerlo, era imposible—Cuando nos conocimos ella era humana y tengo que decir que seguía siendo hermosa aun en ese entonces cuando era humana…la primera vez que nos vimos sucedió el click pero era la primera vez que me acercaba a un humano y así fue como tu madre se convirtió en un vampiro, al morderla la aceciné, no sabia controlarme—Mavis agacho la cabeza como su padre y pensó en su madre que no la había conocido—al haberla mordido y quitado toda la sangre, tu madre dejo de respirar pero me di cuenta tarde… entonces le di mi sangre, sabes cuando sucede eso, ella se transformo—Mavis mira a su padre que la miraba—¿Por qué preguntas sobre esto Mavis?

—Porque sentí la sangre de Jonathan— Mavis vio la mandíbula de su padre tensarse al escuchar sus palabras— me cayo una gota en la boca y desde entonces no he podido dejar de pensar en eso.

—Somos vampiros, a mi me paso lo mismo, a ti te esta pasando también pero esa sed no durara mucho, solamente tienes que intentar controlarla—dijo Drácula con una media sonrisa en su cara, Mavis asintió y volvió a poner su barbilla en su rodilla—pero te será imposible estar con Jonathan.

— ¿Qué dices? — Mavis miro a su padre con miedo, mirándolo atentamente como si estuviera loco.

—Yo viví con tu madre pero ella ya era vampiro, no veíamos muchos humanos, duro mas de un siglo para calmarme, seguía todavía ansiando probar la sangre aunque odiara tanto los humanos por lo que le hicieron a tu madre… me duele decírtelo hjita pero no puedes seguir con el, creo que es mejor que le prohíba venir y…

— ¿! Pero que dices!? — Mavis se levanto con su velocidad de vampiro y empezó a gritarle a su padre sin importarle que escuchara todo el hotel— ¡Le amo, como dijiste tu a mi me pasara pero no me voy a separar de Jonathan!

—Mavis cálmate, es peligroso para el y para ti—Drácula se levanto e intento calmar a su hija pero ella se separo de el.

—Tú no entiendes—murmuro ella entre dientes sintiendo las lagrimas preparadas para salir de sus ojos.

Camino hacia atrás, sin dejar de mirar a su padre como si la hubiera lastimado y se lanzo del tejado, sintiendo el viento desordenarle el pelo hasta que vio el suelo a centímetros de ella y se convirtió en murciélago, alejándose de su padre.

Drácula se quedo viendo desaparecer a su hija, no podía dejar que fuera al pueblo, empeoraría las cosas. Suspiro pesadamente y se lanzo del tejado y empezó a volar hacia el pueblo en busca de su hija.

Mavis salio volando lo mas rápido que podía, sus lagrimas salían de sus ojos continuamente haciéndole casi imposible ver por donde iba ya que empezó también a llover como una regadera. Mavis no vio la rama en frente de ella y se pego fuertemente, haciendo que cayera al suelo. Todavía transformada en murciélago, intento levantarse pero se había fracturado una ala. Sentía las gotas del agua caer en su cara pegada en el suelo pero no podía levantarse. Con el último esfuerzo, se transformo, volviendo a su forma original. Intento levantar la cabeza, lográndolo con esfuerzo, vio a todos sus alrededores, comprobando que se encontraba en la ciudad. Ya que era de noche, nadie estaba, solamente la soledad y las gotas caer a millón, los bares y casas tenían su luces prendidas.

Mavis puso sus manos en el suelo y con esfuerzo se levanto pesadamente, gritando de dolor por su brazo que sangraba. Su pelo tapaba sus ojos ya que estaban pegados a su cara por la lluvia. Al lograr estar en pie, se echo los mechones hacia atrás y empezó a cojear hacia cualquier dirección que la llevaran sus pies mientras apretaba su herida con su mano para que dejara de sangrar.

Mavis se recostó contra la pared de una casa y apoyo su cabeza en esta, dejándose caer al suelo mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo. Al rato la puerta de un bar a unos kilómetros en frente de ella se abrió.

Mavis abrió los ojos, viendo salir un hombre borracho del lugar, bebiendo de una botella y tambaleándose mientras caminaba. Se quedo viendo al hombre como si estuviera encantada y dejo de pensar, Jonny, su padre, su familia, todo desapareció, solamente estaba el hombre y sin darse cuenta sus comillos empezaron a crecer. Sin más en un rápido movimiento sin que nadie la viese, corrió con la velocidad de vampiro y se escondió detrás de una esquina de un edificio mientras veía caminar al hombre adentrándose en un callejón oscuro. El borracho se detuvo tomando otra vez de su botella y lanzándola a un lado sin importancia. Mavis apretó sus puños y sin pensar en lo que hacia se abalanzo sobre el hombre y le mordió el cuello hundiendo sus colmillos, cayendo encima de el y sintiendo la deliciosa sangre otra vez en su boca.

XXX

_Gracias por todos sus reviews, he corregido mi HORROR del capitulo anterior sobre el nombre Mavis, gracias __Blackirean Boltien__ por habérmelo dicho, si no hubiera sido por ti no me hubiera dado cuenta… _

_Bueno espero que dejen reviews._

_Nos leemos_


	4. Extrano

Capitulo 3

"Extrano"

"Ese hombre estaba borracho pero no se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba, sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos mientras que yo, sentada en el suelo, bebía esa sangre que tanto ansiaba, el hombre solamente me miraba fijamente y dejaba que le mordiera, clavando mis colmillos en su cuello, absorbiendo su sangre. No me interesaba la lluvia, no me interesaba nada, solamente su cuerpo..."

Mavis apretaba el cuerpo del hombre más hacia ella como si intentara acercarlo mas a su cuerpo de lo que ya estaba mientras seguía absorbiendo y absorbiendo. Estaba tan concentrada en beber que no de dio cuenta que una persona la estaba viendo.

— ¿Quieres matarlo? —Mavis alzo la mirada del hombre borracho y se quedo viendo una forma de una persona en la oscuridad que la miraba. Rápidamente con su velocidad de vampiro, se escondió debajo de un techo de una casa donde no pegaba la lluvia. Se abrazo a ella misma y miro al hombre con desconfianza, el hombre la miraba a ella atentamente pero Mavis no lograba verlo bien, tenía sus ojos llenos de sangre, su boca, sus manos, su ropa…no pensaba, no pensaba que casi mataba a ese hombre borracho, no pensaba que ese hombre la había visto, solamente dejaba conducirse por su instinto. El hombre borracho se encontraba cerca del hombre en la oscuridad pero el no le paraba, solamente la miraba a ella.

En la oscuridad se acerco mas a Mavis pero seguía sin poderlo ver, lo único que ella lograba ver era la chaqueta larga hasta los zapatos, un cuerpo alto pero mas nada. El hombre se acerco más hasta llegar en frente de ella y arrodillarse.

— ¿Quieres saber como se mata una persona? —Mavis no pudo responder al ver la cara del hombre; su boca y su piel eran como el mármol, su cabello negro como la noche desordenado como la grama y lo más impresionante, sus ojos, azules como el cielo pero fríos como el hielo. El hombre aparentaba unos veinte pero sus ojos eran otra cosa, tenían tristeza y cansancio. El al ver que Mavis no respondía, sonrío y asintió.

Mavis ni se movió, no podía moverse, era como si su cuerpo no respondiese. El hombre asintió otra vez y se levanto lentamente, alejándose de ella.

—Veras Mavis, si quieres matar a una persona, solamente…—La lluvia estaba parando de caer, solamente lloviznaba y Mavis podía ver mejor al hombre acercarse al borracho y agacharse alado de el. Mavis se levanto como si estuviera encantada y se acerco al hombre que miraba al borracho en el suelo—no sobrevira… pero todavía hay tiempo.

Mavis vio como el hombre acariciaba la cara del borracho y bajaba su mano hasta su cuello, ella mantenía su respiración, no sabia que hacer, que pensar, nada.

—El corazón— Andrew bajo hasta el pecho del hombre, donde aparto la chaqueta y empezó acariciar el lugar—es la mejor parte— eso ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa al ver a Mavis, ella solamente se le quedo mirando y el volvió a poner su mirada al hombre—lo mejor—el hombre acerco al borracho a su boca y empezó a morderlo, como si se lo estuviera comiendo. El miro a Mavis que estaba vomitando la sangre que había bebido del cuerpo del hombre. El hombre empezó a reírse mirando a Mavis.

— ¡¿Que eres?! —Al fin Mavis logro hablar, al secarse la sangre de su boca y gritarle a todo pulmón, volviendo a llorar, no quería que ese hombre muriera. El se levanto y dejo caer el cuerpo ya sin sangre ni vida, y la miro atentamente mientras se secaba la sangre de su boca.

—Eso no importa querida—El se acerco a la chica a centímetros de ella y dibujo una sonrisa en su cara al ver la expresión de miedo en la de Mavis—Lo que importa aquí, eres tu.

—Aléjate de mí—dijo ella apretando los dientes y empujándolo, comenzando a correr hacia la única salida del callejón pero el la agarro de la espalda y la empujo, haciéndola caer fuertemente al suelo, pegando su cabeza al duro cemento.

—No deberías de tenerme miedo Mavis— cuando el chico se iba acercar a ella, una figura alta e imponente se posiciono en frente de el, tapando a Mavis que yacía desmayada.

— ¡Aléjate de mi hija, sucio zombie! — la terrorífica voz de Drácula retumbo en los oídos de El. Con un fuerte golpe, Drácula lo hizo volar hasta pegarse contra la pared. El hombre empezó a toser la sangre por el golpe que recibió en su espalda y al alzar su brazo vio que no se alzaba ningún brazo ya que no lo tenía, se le había caído con el golpe.

Rápidamente Drácula camina hasta el zombie y lo agarro de la camisa, poniéndolo a su altura— ¡No vuelvas a esta ciudad mas nunca o si no te enfrentaras a mi furia!

El asintió ante la mirada de Drácula, todos los de su clase le tenían miedo. Drácula lo soltó y dio media vuelta hacia su hija. Al agacharse la volteo y la alzo para llevarla en sus brazos. Con su capa la cubrió para que no le cayera más la lluvia, le aparto algunos mechones y empezó a caminar hacia el hotel.

Xxx

Al llegar al hotel la luna ya se había escondido y ahora se aparecía el sol, significaba que Drácula podía ir a dormir pero le era más importante cuidar a su hija. La acostó en la cama y la arropo con las pesadas sabanas. Drácula agarro un pañuelo y empezó a secar la sangre que todavía le quedaba en la boca hasta dejarla limpia, no le gustaba ver a su hija de esa manera, se veía indefensa y pequeñita como un murciélago apenas nacido.

—No Jonathan no puedes pasar—Dijo Drácula al salir de la habitación de su hija. Jonathan se encontraba recostado contra la pared hasta que vio a Drácula y le siguió el paso por los pasillos del hotel.

— ¿Pero porque? ¿Qué he hecho para merecerme esto? —pregunto Jonathan casi corriendo detrás de Drácula que ni le hacia caso.

—Mi hija no te puede ver ¡Que tan difícil es de comprender! No puede estar por ahora cerca de un humano.

Jonathan se detuvo ante la mirada de Drácula. Jonny asintió y se volteo, dejando a Drácula en el pasillo.

Jonathan se detuvo en frente de la puerta y se sentó en el suelo, apoyando su espalda a la fría pared. Toco su bolsillo de su pantalón y de ahí saco su celular: Empezó a ver las fotos que el y Mavis se habían sacado en todo ese tiempo juntos; en una salía Mavis dándole un abrazo a el, en otra salía el con fideos en sus labios haciendo que tenia unos bigotes mientras que Mavis hacia lo mismo que el pero como si estuviera intentando no reírse.

—_Mavis—_murmuro el, apagando su celular y apoyando su cabeza a la pared—_No te voy a dejar sola_

—Jonathan— Jonathan abrió los ojos bruscamente, encontrando a Mavis en frente de el que lo miraba como si no estuviera ahí.

— ¿Mavis? —pregunto el confundido mientras que ella se arrodillaba y se acercaba cada vez mas a el. Jonathan se quedo de hielo, veía como ella se le acercaba y ponía sus labios en el cuello de el, dándole un pequeño beso. Ella empezó abrir la boca pero la voz de Drácula se escucho por todo el pasillo.

—Mavis no deberías de estar aquí—Mavis levanto la mirada y se encontró con su padre que la agarro por un brazo y la llevo a la habitación dejando a Jonathan confuso en el suelo.


	5. Fiesta

Capitulo 4

"Fiesta"

Mavis dejo la pluma en el aire ya que la tinta se le había acabado. Ya no tenia nada que escribirle al diario, desde que había llegado al hotel había pasado un día. Mavis seguía encerada en su cuarto, solamente hablando con su papa que de vez en cuando venia a visitarla ya que no tenia mucho tiempo porque mañana iba a ser navidad y todos estaban esperando la fiesta con ansia.

Mavis cerró su diario y se levanto. Camino descuidadamente por el techo como si no tuviera miedo a que se cayera. Entro a su habitación por la ventana de un salto y dejo el diario en su escritorio junto a la pluma. Mavis había dejado de escuchar a Jonny afuera, ella se acordaba vagamente lo que paso entre ella y el ayer, cuando se acerco a Jonny. Mavis se dejo caer pesadamente en la cama y miro el techo con un suspiro. Quería salir de esa habitación, estar con los demás pero era peligroso para Jonny, decía su padre. "Y hablando del rey de roma" pensó ella al ver a su padre abrir la puerta y acercarse a ella.

—Mavis—Ella se sentó y miro a su padre hasta que se sentó alado de ella— ¿Por qué no sales un poco y estas con nosotros?

— ¿No era que no querías que saliera? —pregunto ella sin mirar a su padre.

—Se lo que dije pero no me gusta que estés mas aquí encerrada, si sucede algo entre tu y Jonny, yo estaré allí, ¿esta bien?

—Esta bien

Mavis se levanto por primera y dejo a su padre en la habitación, sentía sus pasos por detrás pero no le hacia mucho caso. Al pasar por los pasillos se dio cuenta que Jonny no se encontraba en ningún lado.

— ¿Dónde esta? —Mavis se volteo y al momento que lo vio, vio algo diferente en el como si tuviera miedo y nervios pero un segundo después su expresión cambio a una sonrisa.

—Estaba siempre afuera y lo llevamos a una habitación donde pudiera dormir.

Mavis asintió y siguió caminando pero seguía pensando en su padre, esos días estaba mas nervioso de lo normal "¿será por mi o por…?"

— ¡Mavis!

— ¡Mavis es Mavis!

Al llegar a la sala del hotel todos la miraron; la sala estaba toda decorada de navidad, el grande árbol de navidad y calcetines en las chimeneas.

—Hola chicos—Mavis saludo a cada uno, a su tío Frankenstein, el hombre invisible, el lobo y sus tantos hijos y su esposa… Estaba tan ocupada en saludar a cada uno que todo lo que había pasado esos días no lo pensaba mas, ni se dio cuenta que su padre había desaparecido ni que Jonny se estaba acercando a ella.

—Mavis—Mavis escucho la voz de Jonny a sus espaldas. Ella dejo de saludar a los monstruos y se volteo lentamente.

—Bien, chicos se pueden ir, dejemos a los dos enamorados solos.

Mavis y el se miraron por largo rato. Jonny se acerco y se detuvo a centímetros de ella. Mavis miraba sus ojos marrones que tanto le gustaban, intentaba no mirar su cuello ya que si lo hacia le venían recuerdos de lo que había pasado ayer.

—Mavis—volvió a decir el. Mavis vio como el levantaba la mano hacia ella pero ella se quedo viendo su mano como si no supiera que hacer y de un segundo para otro se fue corriendo de la sala. No sabia para donde ir pero cuando vio una puerta se metió adentro y la cerró tan fuertemente que hizo eco por todo el pasillo.

Todo se encontraba oscuro, solamente entraba luz de la noche por la única ventana alta. Mavis se sentó en un mueble rosado y viejo con telarañas en los lados, no reconocía esta habitación pero sabia que era muy vieja que nadie venia ahí desde hace mucho tiempo. Agarro sus piernas y las abrazo fuertemente y apoyo su cara en sus rodillas; no lograba llorar, solamente se quedaba viendo el vacío y sin poder cerrar los ojos.

Mavis no se había dado cuenta de unos brazos que la rodearon, se dejo llevar por ellos y se acerco al cuerpo de Jonny. Mavis abrazo fuertemente a Jonny quien dejo un beso en su cabello.

—Lo siento Jonny por lo de estos días, tienes derecho de saberlo— Mavis alzo la cabeza y lo miro directamente quien asintió. Ella se sentó en el regazo de el y apoyo sus manos en el pecho de el, centímetros separaban sus bocas del otro. El no dejaba de pensar en lo cerca que estaban, miraba sus labios e intentaba que su corazón no fuera mas rápido pero sabia que Mavis lo sabia y lo sentía—desde esa vez en el techo no he dejado de pensar en la sed que tengo, ayer salí al pueblo y…mordí a una persona—Mavis se detuvo esperando la reacción de enfado de Jonny pero solamente asintió para que siguiera—y llego otra persona quien lo mato y mi padre le ataco y…—Mavis respiro profundamente y aparto la mirada de el pero Jonny agarro su barbilla haciendo que la mirara a los ojos.

—No te voy hacer nada Mavis, no te voy a regañar ni nada…solamente fue un tiempo de debilidad pero como siempre tu lo lograras superar, eres una chica fuerte, eres mi chica valiente.

Mavis apoyo su cabeza en la de el y se rieron los dos hasta que quedo solamente el silencio. Jonny miro sus labios y lentamente se fue acercando, no esperó más y se lanzó hacia su boca con deseo, la besó con necesidad y con fuerza mientras ella abrasaba su cuello y empezaba acariciarlo lentamente. Jonny posicionó sus manos en las piernas de Mavis y su espalda mientras la acostaba debajo de el. Mavis abrazo su cuello y acaricio su pelo rojizo mientras que el sin dejar de besarla seguía tocando su cuerpo. Sus lenguas se encontraron otra vez, yendo de un lado hacia otro. Mavis empezó a tocar la camisa de Jonny quien se la quito y la tiro hacia un lado. Jonny sin dejar de besarla empezó a quitarle el vestido por arriba, ella separo sus labios y lo ayudo a quitárselo.

Jonny gimió apartándose a contemplarla sin aliento y eso le gustó, Mavis recorrió con sus uñas su pecho desnudo antes de llegar a su pantalón y quitárselo.

El recorrió con su lengua su cuello y sus hombros mientras ella gemía de deseo hasta que se separo y se miraron a los ojos.

— ¿Estas segura? —pregunto el. Ella asintió y volvió a unir sus labios. Mavis no sabía porque ahora si podía estar con Jonny sin sentir el deseo de la sangre "¿Será porque probé la sangre del hombre borracho y todavía me había quedado un poco adentro?" se preguntó ella pero dejo de pensar en eso, siguiendo besando a Jonny….

-X-

Lo siento por tardarme tanto, gracias por todos sus reviews, espero que este les haya gustado, creo que faltarían unos tres capítulos para el final.


	6. Encerrados

Capitulo 5

"Encerrados"

Mavis acariciaba el pecho de Jonny, sintiendo su respiración cerca de su cara. Para Jonny hacia frío estar ahí con la ventana abierta pero no le hacia caso estando alado de Mavis. Los dos estaban en silencio pero no era incomodo, descansaban y pensaban en lo que acababan de hacer. Mavis se incorporo con una mano, miro a Jonny y le sonrío, el la siguió acariciando la espalda mientras que ella seguía haciendo dibujos con sus dedos en la piel de el.

—Es mejor que nos vistamos, mi papa estará buscándome por todo el hotel.

Jonny asintió y Mavis se levanto, poniéndose su vestido, sus medias largas y zapatos. Jonny se arreglo el pelo que como siempre estaba desordenado y no lograba ordenarlo. Cuando los dos estuvieron listos Jonny le ofreció su mano a Mavis quien la agarro y se dirigieron al pasillo. Cerraron la puerta sin hacer ruido y se dirigieron hacia la sala.

—Que silencio—susurro Mavis cerca de Jonny quien caminaba de primero. Los dos siguieron caminando, pasando varios pasillos desolados hasta que llegaron a la sala.

— ¿Dónde se fueron todos? —pregunto Jonny al ver la sala sin nadie, los arreglos de navidad en el suelo, sillas, mesas rotas y las grandes lámparas meciéndose de un lado a otro. Mavis tapo su boca con su mano y dejo a Jonny, caminando por todo el desastre sin podérselo creer.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso? —dijo ella examinando toda la sala mientras que Jonny la seguía por detrás.

—Yo te lo puedo decir—Mavis y Jonny se voltearon hacia aquella nueva voz. En las escales se encontraba el mismo hombre que Mavis había visto en el pueblo.

— ¿Qué haces tu aquí? Mi padre te prohibió venir—dijo Mavis apretando los dientes por la rabia. Jonny miraba a los dos sin saber que hacer o que decir, se sitúo detrás de Mavis y se quedo callado.

—Al parecer tu padre ha desaparecido misteriosamente, dejándonos libre esta oportunidad de tomar el hotel.

— ¡¿Que quieres de este hotel?!

—Te quiero a ti Mavis, eres una Drácula, una vampira y en esta época no hay muchos…

Mavis miro al hombre, intentaba calmar su rabia pero le era imposible.

—Ahora Mavis, te necesito

Dicho eso Mavis sintió unas manos agarrarla de los brazos y empujarla hacia delante, directo hacia las escaleras. Jonny seguía detrás de ella con los otros zombies que lo empujaban, no dejaba de quejarse haciendo molestar más a ellos. Mavis miro hacia todos lados y comprobó que estaban rodeados por puros zombies, la sala estaba llena de ellos y ahora que subía las escaleras se encontró con El que la miraba con una sonrisa triunfadora. Aunque Mavis intentaba odiarlo, su belleza era algo que le hacia imposible.

— ¿Qué quieres de mi? —pregunto Mavis, un escalón mas abajo de el.

—Te quiero a ti, a todo este hotel y a tu padre…—dijo el con asco y desprecio—Llévenlos al sótano— dijo hacia los zombies que se encontraban detrás de ellos dos. Mavis intento escaparse de sus manos pero eran muchos y muy fuertes.

Bajaron varios pisos hasta llegar a las mazmorras donde estaban unas cárceles, al parecer llenas.

— ¡Mavis!

— ¿Qué esta pasando?

—Es Mavis y Jonathan

Los monstruos estaban encerrados en varias celdas, Mavis paso alado de ellos sin saber que decir "¿Cómo todo eso paso en una hora? "

Los zombies abrieron una puerta y la empujaron adentro, haciéndola caer en el suelo. Jonny cayo alado de ella un segundo después, se levanto rápidamente y la ayudo.

—Jonny—fue lo único que pudo decir ella, abrazándolo fuertemente. El le devolvió el abrazo intentando calmarla mientras escuchaba las quejas de los demás monstruos encerrados.

—Mavis—Mavis se aparto un poco de Jonny y miro al monstruo en la celda de alado; su tío Frankenstein.

—Tío ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? —pregunto ella sentándose en el suelo, en frente de las barreras. Su tío se encontraba sentado en el suelo, sin piernas, solamente la parte de arriba del cuerpo.

—Cuando tu y Jonny se fueron, entraron esos zombies, no son como los mayordomos, son peores, parecen humanos pero a la misma vez están muertos y comen sangre y carne, que repugnante…—Mavis aparto la mirada, avergonzada "Si el supiera" —Nos encerraron aquí, eran mas que nosotros pero hubieron algunos que escaparon—Mavis alzo la mirada y volvió a ver a su tío al momento que Jonny se sentó arrodillo de ella—Tu padre logro escapar con ellos, no se a donde fueron pero se que volverán aquí y arreglaran todo.

—Eso espero tío, eso espero—los tres se quedaron en silencio escuchando los lamentos de los demás monstruos.

—El vendrá Mavis—Dijo Jonny al oído de ella. Mavis lo miro con la poca luz que entraba desde la única puerta abierta fuera de alcance de todos, y le sonrío tristemente.

-X-

_Les aviso que faltarían como dos capítulos para el final, es corto lo se pero espero que les este gustado. Sin mucho mas que decir, nos leemos en el próximo y gracias por sus reviews, recuerden reviews=inspiración_


	7. Mordida

Capitulo 6

"Mordida"

Pasaron horas, donde Mavis se la paso recostada en la pared, Jonny yendo de un lado hacia otro hablando para el mismo en la oscuridad de la celda mientras que las conversaciones de los monstruos se iban apagando cada vez más. Hacia mucho frío en las mazmorras, cosa que hacia que cuando uno respirara o hablara, saliera humo de sus bocas.

Mavis se abrazo a si misma y sin mirar a Jonny se quedo viendo el vacío; no sabia que hacer, pensaba que su padre estaba escondido en un lugar mejor y que iba a venir a ayudar… Ella nunca había estado en ese lugar, ni siquiera sabia que existía.

—Abran las puertas—Mavis y Jonny alzaron la mirada hacia la nueva voz. Uno de los zombies se acercaba hacia ellos, abriendo la puerta y entrando en la celda. El hombre era mucho mas alto que Jonny, al parecer todos lo eran. Se acerco a Mavis, pisando fuerte el piso con sus botas llenas de barro. Mavis se levanto y se quedo mirando al enorme hombre, intentando ver su cara que con lo oscuro que era el lugar, no lo lograba—Te quiere en la sala.

Mavis asintió, no miro a Jonny y salio de la celda mientras que el hombre la seguía por detrás. Sin mirar atrás, siguió caminando por los pasillos donde el zombie empezó a guiarla y sin dejar de mirarla la dejo entrar en la grande sala. Mavis se detuvo viendo la sala que anteriormente estaba decorada de navidad y ahora estaba toda destrozada, los zombies hablando o jugando a quien se le caía el brazo por primero y destruyendo el lugar.

— ¡Mavis! —Siguió caminando hasta quedarse en frente de una grande silla que estaba en el medio de la sala y en esa silla se encontraba el. El zombie que la había llevado hasta ahí había desaparecido, ahora todos la estaban mirando y El, la miraba entretenido en su silla como si ella fuera un muñeco—Necesito que hagas un favor para mi pero claro te daré algo a cambio…

— ¿Qué quieres de mi? —pregunto ella entre dientes, mirando de reojo a todos en la sala.

—Quiero que seas parte de nosotros—Mavis se quedo de piedra ante esas palabras.

— ¿Cómo?...yo no soy un zombie, soy un Drácula, ¡una vampira!

—Exacto Mavis—el se levanto de su silla y empezó acercarse a ella, mirándola de los pies hacia arriba— ¿Qué diferencia hay? A todos aquí nos gusta la sangre…te podemos ayudar a disfrutar de aquello, veras que con el tiempo se volverá parte de ti, comer humanos—se acerco a ella, poniéndose detrás de ella y hablando muy cerca de su oído—Te estarás preguntando porque después de toda el hambre que has estado probando estos días… porque ahora puedes estar con Jonathan sin tener esa sed de sangre.

Mavis no respondió, agacho la mirada y dejo que el siguiera hablando muy cerca de ella a sus espaldas. Apretó sus puños y siguió escuchando la voz de el que parecía una serpiente silbando.

—Es porque cuando te encontré sola en ese callejón… estabas bebiendo de ese hombre quien te dio la fuerza suficiente para aguantar pero no lo suficiente para ser tan fuerte. Tu padre te enseñó mal Mavis, la sangre no hace mal, hace del bien y todos lo necesitamos, deja que te enseñe…

— ¿Y si me niego? —pregunto ella alzando la voz.

—Morirán todos, incluyendo Jonathan…— El se aparto de Mavis y se volvió a sentar en la silla, mirándola atentamente con una sonrisa malvada en su cara. Mavis al fin lo miro y con todo el dolor y el valor que pudo dijo lo siguiente:

—Entonces…acepto—Miraba a los ojos de el desafiante.

— ¡Tráiganlo!

Mavis vio como todos miraban detrás de ella, se volteo y vio como entraba Jonny agarrado de dos zombies. El intentaba escaparse pero ellos eran mucho mas fuerte que el. Mavis vio de reojo como los demás lo miraban con hambre "Tengo que hacer algo antes que acabe en su cena" pensó ella.

—Lo siguiente que quiero que hagas es…—Mavis se voltio hacia el, mirándolo con odio—que lo mates.


	8. Salvar

Capitulo 6

"Salvar"

—Lo siguiente que quiero que hagas es…—Mavis se voltio hacia el, mirándolo con odio—que lo mates.

Mavis abrió los ojos como si no se lo pudiera creer…Sentía a Jonny detrás de ella intentando escapar y gritando pero no podía escuchar ya que su boca estaba tapada. Mavis respiro profundamente sin saber que decir, ¿matar a Jonathan? Era una cosa que no lo haría nunca, no tenia ningún plan para salir de esa…

— ¿Entonces Mavis? No quiero pasar toda la eternidad esperando tu respuesta—Mavis miro de reojo a los demás reírse, apretó sus puños, agacho la cabeza y cerro sus ojos fuertemente, tenia que ocurrirle algo.

Y de repente se escucho un grito proveniente de la puerta principal y algunos vidrios rotos. Mavis, Jonathan y todos los zombies se quedaron mirando la puerta, donde desde entre las sombras aparecía una figura. El líder de ellos se levanto de su silla y se giro hacia la puerta donde ahora la figura se podía ver bien; era Drácula.

—Creo que estas en el lugar equivocado—dijo Drácula acercándose a el líder. Los otros zombies se apartaron con miedo como gallinas mientras que el líder se mantuvo con la cabeza alta, viendo a Drácula acercarse mas a el. Mavis vio como su padre la miraba y le guiñaba un ojo para después mirar desafiante al Líder.

Mavis miro de reojo a Jonny que estaba milagrosamente tranquilo, mirando la escena se quito la cuerda que le prohibía hablar ya que los zombies se habían ido, se acerco a Mavis y ya cuando se puso alado de ella, le ofreció su mano. Ella le sonrío y entrelazaron sus dedos.

—Este lugar es mío, lo dejaste solo cuando te fuiste—dijo el aguantando la rabia. Drácula se detuvo en frente de el y lo miro desafiante.

—Nunca fue tuyo, sabia que iban a venir, solamente me prepare

Dicho eso, de la puerta entraron otros monstruos, se encontraban muchos más que los zombies, cada vez entraban más. De la primera fila Mavis vio al hombre invisible Griffin que solamente se veían sus lentes, Wayne el hombre lobo con sus hijos y Murray.

—Este lugar nunca fue de ustedes—Drácula se acerco al líder y lo miro, cada vez volviéndose mas alto y sus ojos volviéndose rojos—Te iras con los tuyos y nunca volverás a Transylvania, no tocaras un pelo de mi hija y ni siquiera de nosotros ¿entendiste?

El asintió con miedo, mirando los ojos rojos de el. Cuando Drácula se aparto, se volteo hacia los demás monstruos, dándole la espalda al líder que miraba hacia todos lados como si estuviera perdido.

— ¡Ahora sáquenlos! —grito Drácula hacia los monstruos que empezaron a correr hacia los zombies y a empujarlos hacia la puerta.

Mavis apretó mas la mano de Jonny y se acerco a el como si su presencia la hacia sentir segura, el no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a los zombies salir corriendo del hotel, Drácula viendo su trabajo con cara de orgullo y Mavis que lo miraba. Jonny la miro de reojo y después de un rato decidió darse la vuelta y quedar en frente de ella. Agarro la barbilla de ella y la alzo hasta que sus labios se tocaron en un pequeño beso que al pasar los segundos se volvió mas largo y profundo. Sin soltarse de sus manos siguieron con el beso sin importarles que Drácula los pudiera ver en cualquier momento.

—Te estas buscando tu propia tumba Jonny—la voz de Drácula hizo separar a los dos y mirarlo con cara de haber visto un fantasma. Mavis después de recuperarse del susto, se acerco a su padre y lo abrazo fuertemente, el la rodeo con sus brazos y le sonrío. Jonny se quedo viendo a los dos con una sonrisa, apartado de ellos pero Drácula lo miro y lo agarro por el hombro, acercándolo a el y a Mavis haciendo que el abrazo de dos ahora era de tres.

—Gracias—murmuro a su padre en el hombro. Los tres se separaron sin dejar de sonreír.

—Ahora no volverán mas—dijo Drácula que al rato los demás empezaron a apartarlo de ellos dos, felicitándolo y hablándole de la grande entrada que había hecho.

Las horas pasaron volando, los monstruos que estaban en las mazmorras fueron sacados y al rato todos se reunieron en la sala principal donde Drácula dio su discurso de cómo había preparado todo para sacarlos de ese lugar. Cuando la fiesta termino, algunos se fueron a dormir mientras que otros se quedaron todavía hablando como Wayne el hombre lobo que hablaba con Griffin el hombre invisible mientras que los hijos de Wayne iban de un lado hacia otro y su madre se iba a dormir.

Mavis caminaba por los pasillos directa hacia su cuarto, cuando se detuvo bruscamente viendo a la persona en frente de ella. Su padre se levanto del suelo que estaba hablando con Luenell, la cabeza en su puerta, que se callo de repente.

—Papi ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto ella deteniéndose cerca de el.

—Solamente quisiera decir que… tuve miedo en que te hubieran echo algo y…

—No me hicieron nada, estoy bien, no te preocupes por mi—dijo ella abrazando a su padre.

—Jonny te esta esperando adentro…—Mavis se separo de el y le dedico una sonrisa. Después de dejar a su padre en el pasillo, cerró la puerta y entro en su habitación que se encontraba sola. Fue directa hacia una hoja donde estaba escrito "Arriba" Mavis dejo la carta y se transformo en un murciélago, dirigiéndose hacia el tejado.

Al transformarse en persona, se acerco hacia Jonny que estaba sentado con las manos detrás de su espalda apoyado. Ella se sentó alado de el, haciendo que la viera. Los dos se sonrieron y siguieron viendo el lago.

—He pensado…—empezó a decir Jonny que ahora la estaba mirando. Ella le devolvió la mirada y espero—He pensado que es mejor que…—empezó a tartamudear, suspiro profundamente y lo siguiente lo dijo con rapidez— ¿me puedes transformar?

— ¿Qué? ¿Estas bromeando verdad? —dijo ella sin dejar de reírse. El la miro serio.

—No, no estoy jugando… ¿Sabes Mavis? Yo no durare para toda la vida, tienes mas de 100 años y yo tengo 23… eres una roba cuna

— ¡Hey! —empezó a empujarlo mientras que el se reía.

— ¡Es verdad! —después de calmarse un poco continuo—quitando eso…eres un vampiro y necesitas sangre, humana, no puedes estar conmigo si no tomas sangre.

Mavis lo miro seriamente, los dos se miraban como si hablaran con los ojos.

—Sobre la sangre humana…—agacho la cabeza y dejo de mirarlo pero el la seguía mirando—y todo lo que has dicho… no es fácil Jonny, si yo te muerdo quedaras así para toda la vida.

—Pero yo lo quiero, es mi elección—Mavis empezó a negarse pero se detuvo al ver que Jonny se levantaba y se acercaba al borde del tejado. Ella se levanto con su velocidad de vampiro y se acerco a el—Entonces me tiro…

— ¡¿Que?! ¿Te volviste loco? —grito ella. El se acerco a ella, poniendo sus manos en la cintura de ella.

—Por favor… todo seguiría igual, solamente que cuando estemos juntos no tendrías mas sed y podrías recuperarte…pudiéramos ir a Hawewe—no pudo evitar en reírse con aquella palabra ya que Mavis siempre la decía mal— solamente nosotros dos volando—ella empezó a reírse junto a el, puso sus manos en su cuello y cerro los ojos.

—Pero no podrás salir a la luz del sol—susurro ella.

—No me interesa, tendré la noche para salir…

Mavis se acerco a el y junto sus labios. El la siguió, sus labios moviéndose de un lado a otro con necesidad. Los dos se dejaron caer en el tejado, Mavis se puso encima de el y sin dejar de besarse, empezó a dar pequeños besos hasta llegar a su cuello.

— ¿Estas seguro? —dijo ella apartándose un poco de el. El asintió y ella volvió a poner sus labios en el cuello de el. Abrió lentamente su boca, dejando que sus pequeños colmillos salieran.

Y lo mordió; introduciendo sus colmillos en la piel de el que se tenso por un rato. Ella succiono toda la sangre y sin saber como es que lo hizo, de sus colmillos le paso el veneno.

—Te amo—dijo el que se sentía cada vez con menos fuerzas como si se desmayara. Ella se aparto un poco de el y beso sus labios que después de un rato el cuerpo de Jonny cayo. Mavis lo miro atentamente, no sabia como pero sabía que dentro de poco se iba a despertar.

Ella le aparto un pelo rojo de su cara y se quedo mirándolo, se iba a quedar alado de el en los siguientes siglos que venían, iban a ir a Hawewe y a visitar otros lugares del mundo, solamente ellos dos, volando como murciélagos…

_Fin_

-X-

Para mi fue difícil terminar de escribir este ultimo capitulo, aunque fue corto espero que les haya gustado, me costo un poco terminarlo

Dejen reviews dejando sus opiniones que tanto me gusta leerlas.

Sin más que decir.

Nos leeremos en otro fic


End file.
